Furious Bob the Builder
Furious Bob the Builder is the main antagonist of the Bob the Builder franchise, and currently the main antagonist of the Puppet Pals franchise. He is the angry version of Bob the Builder, as well as the arch-nemesis of Bob and the gang and the former boss and owner of the Furious Machines. Furious Bob the Builder also appeared as a minor antagonist in the Bob the Builder spinoff series, Spud the Scarecrow. He will also be the main antagonist of the upcoming Bob the Builder live action series. In Bob the Builder Season 3, Furious Bob was one of the two main antagonists alongside Wendy. Furious Bob the Builder is currently the main antagonist of the entire Puppet Pals franchise after Furious Bob the Boxing Target, who is the show's previous main antagonist, was permanently dead and permanently written out. Role in Puppet Pals Furious Bob the Builder occasionally appears as a minor villain every time he appears. However, he is the main antagonist of the whole franchise. Furious Bob the Builder is the main antagonist of the Bob the Builder series. He is also the main antagonist of Bob the Builder The Movie. Furious Bob the Builder is starting to become a recurring character in the Puppet Pals franchise after his debut appearance. Personality Furious Bob the Builder is an angry, mean, evil, foul-mouthed, arrogant, uncaring, funny and cruel builder who likes swearing and being furious. He is obsessed with VB Longnecks as he mentioned that he was going home to have VB longnecks after he kills Bob and his machines and destroys their place. He also likes to insult Bob the Builder, his machines and his friends by calling them names as he calls Bob names such as "Slob", "Bob the Dumba**", "Barbra the Builder", "B**ch the Builder", "Barbra", "Princess Barbra" and "B**ch" and he calls Scoop "Poop", then he calls Muck "F**k", then he calls Dizzy "D**khead and Ditzy", then he calls Roley "Fatso", then he calls Lofty "Softy and Wimpy" and then he calls Wendy "W***er and King Wendy". He is also obsessed with killing people or trying to kill people as he threatened to kill Bob and his friends and team and he wanted Pilchard to die by getting put down. He also seems to enjoy soup because he said that he was going to go back to enjoying his soup. Furious Bob the Builder is also occasionally shown to be a liar as he told multiple lies such as saying Roley does not exist, saying Wendy was actually a man even though Wendy is a female, saying that Bob the Builder was secretly evil, and doesn't pay his machines and forces them into slavery and abuses them, he said that the only thing that Bob does is scratch his own bottom, he said that Bob cannot build or fix anything even though he does and he accused Travis and Spud of paralysing his legs when it was actually Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Benny, and Scrambler who did it. It is possible that Furious Bob the Builder can act sarcastic as he said that he is scared of how Lofty was able to build buildings after Lofty said that he was scared of mice, heights and Furious Bob the Builder and then he said he was scared of Lofty continuing to talk. He also pretends to be nice. Despite being a villain, he is sometimes neutral and he is sometimes rude rather than outright evil, he is grateful and thanked Bob's machines for saving him from the train track and water nearby, he helped save the world from the Shrinker destroying it by causing an asteroid, he helped stop Mickey Mouse's evil imposter, Michael Mouse from forcing everyone into slavery, he tells other people that there is no need to swear and be rude and he thanked Bob's machines for saving him. However, he really cannot be considered a hero nor a nice person since he only does things for his own benefit rather than saving people or being concerned for other people and he is too evil and rude to be considered a hero. For example, he only stopped Michael Mouse because he did not want to be one of his slaves, and he did not do it to save anyone and he only saved the Puppet Pals universe from the Shrinker from being destroyed due to wanting his VB Longnecks safe rather than saving anyone. He also tells people to stop swearing just because he's a hypocrite. Kill count * Wendy (multiple times;revived) * Squawk the Crow (revived) * Bill the Bobber * Bugs Bunny (revived) * Daffy Duck (revived) * Porky Pig (revived) * The Vicious Dinosaur * Furious Doctor (revived) * Bob the Builder (revived) * Scoop (revived) * Muck (revived) * Dizzy (revived) * Roley (revived) * Lofty (revived) * Benny (revived) * Scrambler (revived) * Pilchard the Cat (revived) * Bird (revived) * Travis the Tractor (revived) * Spud the Scarecrow (revived) * Farmer Pickles (revived) * Scruffty the Dog (revived) * Richard, Bert and Trevor (revived) * Fake Doctor (revived) * The Bank Manager (revived) * The Rich Owner (revived) Design Furious Bob the Builder was originally going to have a curly moustache on him but he didn't have a moustache on him because moustaches couldn't fit on him. One of Furious Bob the Builder's eyebrows was originally going to be fixed due to the eyebrow not looking right, but the idea and episode was cancelled a few times because it failed. However, it has been finally fixed in the 15th episode of Season 3 due to the eyebrow not looking right as the eyebrow was on his builder hat. Quotes Trivia *The reason why Furious Bob the Builder was created as a villain was because no one was really evil or villainous in the Bob the Builder series except for Conrad from Mega Machines The Movie. *Although Furious Bob the Builder killed Wendy in Puppet Pals The Movie, he killed her offscreen. *Furious Bob the Builder was created as a character because of how the name "Furious Bob" was mentioned. *Furious Bob the Builder was the second actual villain to appear in any Bob the Builder series that was ever created, first being Conrad. *In the 9th episode of Bob the Builder, it was revealed that the reason why Furious Bob the Builder acts furious and rude is because a rich person (who was the owner of the house that Furious Bob the Builder built) was being rude and arrogant towards him since he said that he changed his mind and said that he did not like the house that Furious Bob the Builder built. Another reason why Furious Bob the Builder was rude and furious is because the rich owner made him hurt his thumb with his hammer. *Despite being considered a tragic villain, Furious Bob the Builder's tragic backstory does not seem to be a sad scene. *Furious Bob's voice and accent almost sounded like Michael Mouse's voice and accent when Michael was revealed that he impersonated Mickey Mouse. Gallery Fattious Blob.png|Furious Bob the Builder when he got fat IMG 6935.PNG|Furious Bob the Builder at Furious Bob the Boxing Target's funeral Category:Bob the Builder Villains Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Hypocrites Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Titular Category:Poachers Category:Frauds Category:Revived Category:Dimwits Category:A Project Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Hegemony